Beauty on the Beach
by Kitsune Disciple
Summary: OneShot of Tails falling in love. Tails crash lands in a mysterious land and soon come across a stunning beauty who literally makes him faint, soon he must prove himself by saving her life from Robotnik's thugs. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.


Just a OneShot of how Tails met and fell in love with a character that IS from the Sonic Comic books

**Just a OneShot of how Tails met and fell in love with a character that IS from the Sonic comic books. I don't read them and have no interest in doing so but I was on YouTube and came across this girl that Tails had met (Name will be divulged as the story goes on) on one of his adventures, I did a bit of background investigating on this person and from what limited info I could find I found that she really had feelings for him despite the fact that she was approx 14 years old whilst he was only 9 or 10 at the time they met. Now whether it was a romantic interest that she had in him is anyone's guess but from what I've seen (Hugs, long kisses on the cheeks and mouth, flirting, holding hands – the list goes on) they did have a strong attachment to one another. Anyhow, enjoy and please review**.

**Beauty on the Beach**

The sun was beating down on the little orange fox as he made his way along the deserted beach, where he was going he had no idea, in fact he was not completely sure of how he ended up in this strange land. From what he could remember his plane known as the 'Tornando' has malfunctioned whilst in mid-air and he had to make an emergency landing, as the plane began to belch thick black smoke from its engines Tails tried desperately to pull himself out of the dive before he ended up crashing into the ocean. The plane was nearing the water at incredible speeds and the Kitsune just at the last moment managed to avoid impact with the water, however, this caused him to land in the thick beach sand grounding the Tornado to a halt and causing Tails to be flung from the pilot's seat into the sand and the plane nearly collapsing on top of him, luckily he managed to role out of the way before the heavy machine could crush him.

Since that event two hours ago he had been walking along the beach, he had first tried to fix his creation but without the necessary parts nothing could be done and predictably he did not have any of the tools that he required. Tails hoped that by sticking close to the beach he could keep an eye out for any passing ships or aircraft, but then he thought about how he was going to attract their attention even if he did spot them, he then had the idea of trying to find a way of contacting his friends to come here and get him. The only problem was, aside from the fact that he was alone and the plane's communicator had been smashed, that he had no idea where 'here' was. The best plan of action so he thought was to just keep walking until he could locate someone, preferably friendly, who would help him.

Hours seemed to progress at an incredibly slow pace and as the sun grew hotter and hotter in the mid-day sky Tails became weaker and weaker, but still he vowed to keep going, perhaps that was his inner freedom fighter spirit determined to keep him alive but whatever it was the thought of dying alone most definitely did not appeal to him in the slightest, in fact it only served to stiffen his resolve. As Tails kept going he suddenly became aware of a noise that sounded remarkably like someone singing, the sound was emanating from the other side of some large rocks on the beach that had probably been washed up by the tide.

Sneaking up behind the rocks he clambered onto the top of the largest one but keeping in mind that he didn't want to frighten or provoke attack from whoever was on the other side. Slowly he glanced over and to his utter astonishment he saw a beautiful girl in a red bikini outfit sunning herself on the beach, Tails could not take his eyes off this beautiful creature whose singing seemed to make him go weak at the knees. As she sung Tails became locked in a kind of trance like state, his head began to swing from side to side as her tone of voice and the notes that she sang changed in tune and pitch, but when she extended one of her luscious legs towards the sun, in order to get as much exposure as possible, a lump formed in Tails's throat and he fell into a swoon thus causing him to fall from the rock and land head first in the sand. Stunned by the appearance of this fox-boy, who wasn't there a second ago, she quickly ran to his side and lifted him up from the sand and held his head in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie are you all right", she said softly whilst gently stroking the side of his furry cheek. Eventually he opened his eyes.

"Phew, you had me worried, how are you feeling" she enquired.

Tails was at first too stunned for words as he gazed at the silver furred girl, but then panic suddenly set in his mind, "I…um… I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to stare I just… its just that my plane crashed and I went to find help and I heard your beautiful singing and I…".

Thinking that he was in shock she moved closer to him in order to reassure him that he was going to be fine, "Calm down little one, now tell me what happened". She had moved her beautiful form so close to him, with the honest intention of helping him, that in fact it only served to cause him to faint again.

As she stared down at him with her beautiful green eyes she couldn't help but look him up and down, "_He may be just a boy but god he's cute, and if what he says is true then he must be quite the little adventurer to fly a plane all the way out here, survive the crash and walk for hours under this intense heat without giving up_" she thought to herself. She then gently laid his head down in the sand and then proceeded to go over to her rucksack and grab a bottle of water from it. Lying back down next to him she unscrewed the bottle cap and poured some of the water into her hand and gently washed the side of his face, she then proceeded to plant a smooth kiss directly onto his forehead.

Leaving him in the shade of the rock she decided to be patient and wait for him to wake up in his own time, "_I wonder what he's dreaming about_" she thought to herself followed by a slight giggle. She had been so preoccupied by fears for Tails's health that she hadn't noticed how generally 'unique' the boy was, for his twin tails had remained concealed beneath him and the sand. As the sun slowly began its decent the silver furred girl lay back down in the sand and began to sing once again. Little did she know it but this was the 'cure' that Tails required, after a few minutes of lovely singing he awoke to find the girl lying in the sunset with her hands behind her head, so as to keep her lovely hair out of the sand, and her legs outstretched and just touching the water from the incoming tide that would soon swallow the entire beach.

"I think that we had better move up the beach or indeed off it before the tide comes in" came a voice that grew louder as it advanced towards her.

She quickly turned her head around to face him and it was at this moment that her face portrayed a look of shock as she noticed his extra appendage, "Wow, I never noticed that you had two tails, you really are a unique and cute kid aren't you", she had been interested in the boy before but now that she noticed what was truly special about him she felt that she had to get to know him more.

"Come and sit here beside me sweetie, and tell me how you ended up here".

Tails just blushed at the fact that he was being asked to sit right next to someone so stunningly beautiful, in fact as he seated himself next to her he could feel the heat radiate from her body causing him to almost faint again, however he violently shook his head in order to get rid of the feelings of nausea. Once seated he began to tell all that had occurred, "My plane malfunctioned and I had to make an emergency landing, unfortunately I had none of the necessary tools in order to make repairs and so I set off to find help and that's when I heard your singing".

"Ah so you like my singing do you", she said whilst staring deep into Tails's eyes with her own emerald green ones.

"Yeah, I really did… uh I mean I do… I mean…". She silenced him by putting her finger to his lips and placing a single kiss on is forehead causing him, once again, to go bright red.

"You're so sweet, thank you, you are the first to notice my singing. No-one else does".

As she looked away from him Tails just automatically wrapped his twin tails around her, he didn't know what he was doing he just knew that he had to comfort her as she had done for him, "I think your singing is beautiful, its so peaceful and uplifting". His comment caused her to place her right arm around his waist and she gently placed her head on his left shoulder, her black furred ears mingling with Tails's furry cheeks.

"So… uh what is your name miss…" he asked inquisitively but not impatiently.

"My name's Barby Koala, cutie" she replied.

After a few minutes of 'comforting' one another the two of them moved off the beach, as the incoming tide threatened to soak them, and up onto the high ground overlooking the ocean. It was getting late and it was too far to walk to where Barby resided so it was decided that they would sleep under the stars that night, it wasn't that cold and to make it more comfortable Tails wrapped his twin namesakes around the both of them for extra warmth. The two continued to stare into one another's eyes without uttering a word whilst Barby drew small circles with her finger in Tails's furry chest until finally the two of them drifted off into peaceful sleep.

(**Next Morning**)

Barby awoke to still find Tails asleep next to her, his slow and steady breathing made her smile delicately at him as she ruffled his bangs with her hand. "_He looks so at peace with the world as he sleeps_", she thought to herself, the koala then proceeded to remove the two furry tails that were still covering her body and began walking towards her rucksack to get a drink. As she bent down to open it up a pair of shadows descended upon her, one put its hand round her mouth before she could gasp for help and the other grabbed her legs, she tried to struggle free but their grip was like iron and she was carted off away from the beach and into the forest.

About half an hour later Tails awoke to find himself alone, he had first wondered whether it had all been a dream and that the silver furred girl had been an illusion caused by the intense heat. Of course it was all an illusion he thought to himself, what would a beautiful girl, even if she had existed, ever see in him, at this put he put his head in his hands and wondered whether he would ever leave this place alive to see Knothole again. However, as he turned round to face the nearby forest he caught out of the corner of his eye a rucksack lying on its side with a water bottle lying about a foot away from it. Tails jumped up and raced over towards it, feeling the physical weight of the water bottle as he lifted off the ground now made Tails believe that it was not a dream, but where was the girl, he looked all around the surrounding area for her but there was no sign. He then noticed marks on the ground, claw marks to be exact probably made by a wolf or a dog, whatever it was Tails couldn't be sure, what he was sure though was that this girl, Barby she called herself as he began to remember details from the previous day, was in dire trouble. He followed the tracks as they appeared to venture into the forest, Tails was at first worried about what would await him once he entered, _"No, I will not shrink away from this, I'm a freedom fighter and I must save the innocent from any threats, come what may_" he thought to himself. Stiffening his resolve, Tails ventured deep into the forest.

As he trekked further and further into the unknown the foliage around him began to cover the tracks that the kidnappers had made, now he was beginning to wonder whether or not he would find her in time before they did something horrible to her, would they rape her, torture her or even kill her, the thoughts whirled around and around his mind, no, he would not let that happen no matter what danger he faced he would not let down someone who had shown him such kindness and affection. So deep into the forest was he now that, even though it was still daytime, the trees had become so numerous that their branches began to block the sunlight from entering, occasionally shadows would appear and then disappear again into the undergrowth and this unnerved the little fox. But he still refused to give in to fear.

Eventually his ears picked up the sound of menacing laughter in the near distance, Tails knew what this meant and so quietly sneaked through the tall plants and foliage to get a better look at his enemies. Sure enough they were there, four large muscular wild dogs wearing baggy and ripped jeans with unbuttoned sleeveless shirts were taunting a terrified captive as she lay on her back with her arms and legs tied and a large piece of cloth between her jaws in order to stop her from screaming. Tails crept towards the makeshift camp but quickly ducked down and remained motionless when he noticed one of the dogs looking in his direction.

"What ya lookin at Snake, you see something?".

The large dog took a few steps towards where Tails was hiding but then his attention quickly focused on the Koala girl lying bound and gagged on the ground, "Guess it was nothing, anyway what we gonna do with this lovely piece of flesh", he said in a gruff and menacing tone.

The third dog, the smallest of the group, then spoke up, "I say we have a little fun with this one, before we make her talk", two of them, excluding Snake, seemed to agree.

"No, we make her talk now, we make her tell us where her freedom fighter comrades are, those are Robotnik's orders. Then we have our little fun". The three others looked a little disappointed but they knew that if she couldn't tell them what their master wanted to know then their lives would be forfeit.

Tails almost let out a huge gasp in surprise at what he had just heard, almost giving his position away, was what they had said true, was she a freedom fighter like him. It definitely seemed that way. Now he had another reason to rescue her for if she could be forced to give up her group then any opposition against Robotnik's rule in this part of Mobius would annihilated. Tails closed in on Barby's position, he could see her lying on the ground not too far from where he was sitting and he knew that if he could just buy enough time to loosen the ropes then she could get away. Looking over a tall plant on the outskirts of the camp he whispered her name, turning her head slowly to face him Tails saw her eyes filled with tears and a small cut on her right cheek that had begun to let loose a trickle of blood. Tails sneaked out into the camp when he noticed that the dogs were busy talking amongst themselves and crawled towards her, first he removed her gag and then set about removing the ropes that bound her legs. He just began to untie the first knot when the smallest member of the group noticed him.

"HEY!, we got an intruder". The four of them calmly walked up to the little fox, Snake bade the others stand back whilst he took care of the little pest himself. Tails stepped over Barby and spread his arms out to the sides, determined that he would not get past him.

The dog towered over the little Kitsune, his presence would have roused great fear in any normal challenger but Tails stood his ground, "You shall NOT touch her", came his blunt comment as he looked directly into Snake's menacing yellow eyes, determined not to display any indication of fear.

"Oh, and I suppose you think you can take all of us on" came the gruff reply followed by a loud and gut churning laugh.

"Just try me", Tails said with a smug grin on his face and before Snake could react, the little fox's tails spun fiercely causing him to lift of the ground and straight into the air with such lightening speed that he swiftly planted a powerful right punch to the dog's chin causing him to topple to the ground with a large rumble upon impact. The three other dogs just exchanged glances of astonishment before charging headlong at Tails who managed to fly straight over them landing a swift kick to the back of the head of one of them as he went, Barby meanwhile remained tied up on the floor but she had been able to re-position herself so as to get a better view of the fight. As she watched the little fox take to the air numerous times in order to evade his enemies she felt stunned that such a brave boy would take on such foes, but what truly shocked her was the realization that he could fly, "_Whoa, I've only know that kid for less than two days and not only does he come to my rescue but I now find out he can fly, and yet I never did ask him his name_" she thought to herself. As she watched Tails in action she could feel warmth grow within her heart causing it to beat faster and faster, it was only now that her true feelings for this kid began to rise to the surface.

Tails was giving all that he had but they still refused to surrender to him, again and again they would charge at him and again he would wait to the last second before avoiding their attack and then counterattacking by swift punches and kicks to the torso and face. Snake meanwhile was beginning to come around after Tails had knocked him onto his backside, as he felt his chin pain instantly surged through him making him even more furious. He stood up and faced Tails directly, his eyes were no longer the overconfident yellow color they had once been, now they were a dark murderous red pigment. The little vulpine did not show any fear, although to be honest he was little weary now that he could see that his main foe was absolutely livid. Snake charged at him with such speed that Tails simply couldn't react in time and was hit by a punch to the chest that sent him flying backwards and lying on his back in the dirt.

Pain now coursed through him but before he could get back on him feet Snake was on him, the dog lifted the little fox up off the ground with one hand around his neck and began choking the life out of him. Snake just gave a malicious toothy grin and as his grip tightened Tails became weaker as he struggled to breathe.

"I must say boy, I'm surprised someone like you managed to survive this long, but in the end you like everyone else have failed".

Snake then proceeded to bring his other hand towards Tails in order to double the strength of his grip around the fox's neck and so end his life, but as he did so Tails dug his needle like teeth into the dog's hand, drawing blood. Snake let out a scream of pain and instantly let Tails fall from his grip onto the ground, the fox didn't pause to give his enemy an opening he head butted the large dog in the chest making him collapse to the ground in pain. The other three kidnappers, who had witnessed the defeat of their best fighter, fled into the forest and disappeared from sight, Tails rushed over to Barby and untied her remaining ropes around her wrists and legs, he then proceeded, before she could even utter a word, to hold her in his arms and take to the air.

Higher and higher he went until they both penetrated the forest canopy and were met by a beautiful sunset, despite the fact that he still felt some pain across his body Tails was determined not to show it in front of Barby. Eventually after they had cleared the forest area Barby asked…

"I never did ask you your name, sweetie".

Tails just blushed as he answered her question, "My name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails".

"I can see why, I love that name, its so cute", she said whilst giving a little chuckle. With her in his arms she felt totally secure and safe from any danger, her heart began to race and without thinking she gave him a long kiss on his lips. Tails's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt himself go limp, almost causing the two of them to drop out of the sky.

Eventually, after Tails felt sure that they were far enough away from their enemies so as not to be tracked, the two of them landed on a small hillside overlooking the ocean. The sun was steadily descending and the wind was picking up, Barby was still only wearing her red bikini outfit and so Tails covered her as best he could with his large furry tails to try and keep her as warm as possible. Trying his best to keep her mind off the cold Tails decided to start up a conversation.

"So… urh… I heard that you're a freedom fighter against Robotnik".

"Yes, I should have told you that earlier but then this all happened, speaking of which I'm most grateful for what you did for me".

"Well that's what freedom fighters do", his eyes then went wide as he also had forgotten to mention that minor detail to her.

"Oh!", she said in shock, "So you're a freedom fighter too, from where abouts?".

"I'm a member of the Knothole freedom fighters, we have made contact with certain other resistance groups around the planet but I never figured there would be one out here".

"The Downunda freedom fighters have been apposing Robotnik's hordes for decades, and we will continue to do so for as long as it takes. But over time I've lost many friends along the way and our numbers are growing smaller", came her reply.

"Then I'll stay and do whatever I can to help you, besides I want… to stay with you, Barby. I guess I should've told you this earlier but… I… I like you… a lot", Tails said as he began to shake a little from nerves".

Barby began to blush, "Thank you, Tails" she uttered. She then placed her hand over his and looked into his blue eyes, and he in turn could see the beauty and love of her own emerald green ones staring back at him. The pair then wrapped their arms around one another and their lips came together in a long drawn out embrace as the sun descended beyond the horizon.

………………………………………………………………………..

**I just thought that not much has been written about Barby Koala and the role she played in Tails's life so I thought I was about damn time she got a bit of attention. I checked and double checked it for spelling mistakes so in theory there shouldn't be any but sod's law says that you're bound to find one or two. Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed this reading this as much as I did writing it, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
